


Furlough

by Medie



Category: Road to Avonlea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might still need you then, but right now, my boy, we need you more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furlough

**Author's Note:**

> much thanks to rihani for the beta. I chose to set this immediately after "Happy Christmas, Miss King".
> 
> Written for KC

 

 

Christmastime in Avonlea. Felix looks at the snow-covered fields, quiet and peaceful, and can't quite believe. Standing in the open barn door, he cradles his arm and looks up at the night. It's so silent, so calm, that he's afraid to move, lest he break it.

He never knew he could miss quiet, not like he knows now.

"The calm before the storm, eh, son?" his father says. He tips his head toward the house. "Your mother's in there with your sisters, hard at work. Come tomorrow, those three'll have cooked up the biggest party to hit Avonlea in years."

"They shouldn't," Felix says. "Don't know how long I can stay." He looks at his arm. "As soon as this heals -- "

His father nods, puffing on his pipe. "They could be calling you back, I know. They might still need you then, but right now, my boy, we need you more. Your mother, your sisters, they need the hope. To be honest, I don't mind having a little more of it myself. Scary thing sending my boy back over there."

Felix closes his eyes, sees the explosions and hears the guns. "Scarier thing going," he admits.

"That it is," his father says. "But for now, no need to be thinking of it." He smiles. "We have you home, it's Christmas Eve, and tomorrow it all starts again. You'd best get some sleep. The morning's going to come early."

Felix musters up a grin. "Not for me."

His father nods, amused. "Well then, in that case, get a start on the fire as soon as you wake. The others'll be up early." He starts to head for the house, then stops. When he looks back, he smiles. "Welcome home, son."

-

Christmas morning, Felix sleeps late. He's finally awakened by the feeling two excited children jumping atop his legs. Started awake, he tenses and readies for a fight.

A soft voice penetrating the foggy cloud in his head reminds him where he is: Avonlea. He's thousands of miles and an ocean away from the front. He forces himself to relax and opens one eye to watch Felicity shepherd a shamefaced Daniel and Monty from the room.

"You two let Felix sleep," she's saying as they go. "He's traveled such a long way to be with us and he needs his rest."

"But -- " Daniel looks back longingly. Felix remembers that feeling and he remembers that look on Felicity's face.

She fixes that stern look on their brother. Felix winces in sympathy. Poor lad. "There will be none of that, Daniel King. Felix will have plenty of time for visiting later, but only if you give him plenty of time for sleeping now!"

Felix smiles, his bruised jaw protesting the action, and Monty spots it.

"But he's awake, Aunt Felicity!" he says.

The accent makes Felix laugh. "Yes, yes," he says, "I am awake." He struggles to sit up, not used to the bandaged arm just yet. "It's all right, Felicity."

Felicity looks at him. "No, it is not," she says primly. Felix grins broadly. "Stop that, Felix King, you will not encourage them." She keeps a firm grip on the boys. "Besides, you need to get dressed. Your Christmas present is dripping snow on Mother's rug."

He looks at her. "What?"

She smiles at him. The regal smirk she reserves for her most superior moments. It drove him mad as a child, but he's deliriously happy to see it now. "Get dressed and you'll see."

It's not easy to scramble when your arm's bandaged up tight; but Felix manages just the same.

-

"Morning, son," his father says, shaking snow off his hat. "Fresh snow this morning."

Felix stops, looking shamefaced. "I really do -- "

His father winks. "No need for that. If I'd woken you too soon, your mother would've brained me." He pats Felix's cheek, the cold of the morning clinging to his skin. "Now, hurry up before she melts and here, you'll need this."

Felix takes the coat his father's holding. "For?"

"Never you mind that, Felix King."

He's given an unceremonious push and Felix stops dead.

Standing just inside the door, twisting her gloves in her hands, is Izzy. She smiles shyly at him from beneath her hat. "Merry Christmas, Felix," she says.

Speechless, Felix looks at her. He blinks and sees her standing on the dock, waving as his ship left port bound for England. He blinks again and there she is, standing in front of him and close enough to touch.

He's never seen anything more beautiful. "How?" he asks.

Izzy grins. "Arthur." She steps forward, taking his coat. He stands dumbly, letting her help him with it. "When he treated your Aunt Hetty, he refused to let her travel home unescorted." She brushes his collar into place, smiling up at him. "I volunteered. I suppose Providence had a hand in it, or so Muriel would say."

He nods. "You're here."

"And so are you," she says. "Walk with me?"

Felix can think of no better question to be asked. He nods. "Please."

-

Izzy tucks her arm into the crook of his good one, leaning against him. "They're watching us."

"I know," Felix sneaks a look over his shoulder. The curtain moves, just a touch, and he thinks he can see his mother's face.

"Just as well," Izzy says loftily. "If left to our own, who knows what we might do."

Felix knows. He looks at her. "I do."

She catches his eye and her cheeks flood with colour. " _Felix King_!" Izzy makes a show of smacking his shoulder, but leans in. "I've a few ideas myself."

It's terribly scandalous of them to say such things and Felix loves it. He's dreamed of conversations with Izzy just like this. Moments when he's free to say as he pleases, knowing she hopes he will. Izzy's never been a fan of the frippery most girls couch their conversation in.

He looks at her. "I wrote to you."

She smiles. "I've received some. I imagine the rest will turn up in time."

He nods. "No doubt."

Izzy's hand on his arm tightens. "How much do they know?"

"Nothing," he says. "I can't tell them those things." He looks back at the house and thinks of his mother's eyes. "Father, maybe, but not Mother." He exhales slowly, watching it cloud the air. "They haven't said, but I can see it in her eyes. When they thought I was gone -- "

Izzy looks away, blinking quickly. "Well, that's nothing to go by, Felix." She sighs. "Just the same, perhaps it's better that you don't. What I've seen helping at the hospital...well, your family doesn't need to hear about that." She lifts her chin with a determined smile. "It's Christmas and we're not about to let anything spoil that."

He nods. "No, we're not." He stops to take her hand in his. She squeezes, leaning forward, and he does the same. "Would you be terribly offended, Izzy Pettibone, if I were to try and kiss you?"

She looks thoughtful. "On any other day, perhaps. However, it is Christmas." Her mouth curves into a wicked grin. "And we're to support our boys and all."

Felix does his best to look woebegone. "So I've been told."

"So, if I must," Izzy sighs. With mischief in her eyes, she steps closer to him.

"I could fight a thousand wars with someone like you behind me," he vows.

Izzy raises an eyebrow. "You'd win a thousand more if I were at your side."

He grins. "At least," he says, agreeing wholeheartedly. Izzy'd make a better soldier than most men. "Just the same, I'm glad you're not. It's no adventure, Izzy. Not in the least."

"I know," she says. She looks at him, her eyes sliding over his bruises. "I wish I was with you anyway."

Felix nods. "But you're with me now." He lets go of her hand to touch her face. She closes her eyes, leaning into it. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he says. His voice cracks with the remembrance of it.

"But you did," Izzy says. "And you'll see me again." She touches his bandaged arm gently. "For as long as we can."

He smiles, nodding. "For as long as we can."

He kisses her then, and he's lost. She sighs, pressing closer. Her lips are cool beneath his, touched with the morning's frost and so very alive.

Kissing her, Felix wakes up. Truly wakes to the reality that he's _home_. The world comes alive around him, no longer wrapped in the haze of a dream. He knows in his bones that he won't wake to gunpowder and freezing trenches.

He's _home_. He wraps his arm around her waist, holding her close, and kisses her as if his life depends on it. It doesn't, but maybe his wits do. He releases her reluctantly, loathe to let her go.

She stays close, equally loathe to move.

"They're going to call us in soon," he says.

"They are," Izzy agrees and smiles. She plants a kiss on him, quick and merry. "To tide you over."

She turns in a swish of skirt, heading back through the snow.

Felix shakes his head. "The Kaiser wouldn't stand a chance."

 


End file.
